


Tea and robes

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, kind of cuddling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisk has another bad dream and calls Wesley for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and robes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why i wrote this it just happened

Wesley awoke to the loud sound of his phone chirping. He fought to keep his eyes open, sitting up and yawning, groaning when he saw the bright green 03:28 on his alarm clock. Putting his glasses on, he pulled the chain on the lamp, picking up his phone and thinking to himself, _Who the hell is calling at -- Oh. That's who._ He swiped his thumb over the screen and put the phone to his ear.

  "Good evening. Uh, morning. Uh," He sighed, rubbing his face. "Hello, sir."

  "I can't sleep." Fisk said apologetically. Wesley yawned again, getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen in his t-shirt and boxer briefs.

  "I figured as much. Dreams again?" He asked, filling his electric kettle with water and turning it on.

  "In a sense. You don't mind if come to your apartment, yes?" Wesley huffed a short laugh, getting two mugs and and a box of tea from the cupboard.

  "Judging by your tone, I assume you're already on your way. Who's driving you?"

  "I called a cab service. It's reliable, don't worry." Wesley frowned, putting some tea bags in the mugs.

  "I wish you'd called me. I could have picked you up, or come to your apartment."

  "I didn't want to trouble you." Fisk said, as if he felt bad enough waking Wesley up in the middle of the night for this.

  "No trouble at all, sir. I just want to make sure you're safe." The kettle whistled then, and Fisk chuckled.

  "You remember that I like that mango tea, yes?" Wesley laughed softly.

  "Yes, sir. Definitely not giving you the lavender tea again, what with how you spewed it all over my table last time."

  "I already apologized for that." Fisk said poutily. Wesley smirked, pouring hot water in the mugs.

  "To tell you the truth, I only drink that tea because it was a gift, and I'd feel bad throwing it out. Are you almost here?" He asked.

  "I'm about a block away from your building." Fisk answered. Wesley nodded.

  "I'll be downstairs in a moment and I'll pay the fare."

  "Don't trouble yourself --" Fisk started.

  "I insist, sir," Wesley said, cutting him off. "I'll bring you a robe." True to his word, when the cab pulled up to the curb, Wesley was standing outside wearing a big, fluffy robe with another draped over his arm. He quickly walked over and handed a small wad of cash to the cabbie before Fisk could protest. Wesley handed the robe to Fisk as the cab drove off.

  “I could have paid.” Fisk said, putting the robe on as he walked to the door of the apartment building. Wesley followed and held the door open, ushering Fisk inside.

  “I know you could have, sir. However, seeing as you’re still in your pajamas, I didn’t think you had your wallet on you.” Fisk made a face, looking away from Wesley as they rode in the elevator.

  “True enough.” He said with a small sigh. Wesley smiled and stepped out when they got to his floor, unlocking the door of his apartment and holding it open. Fisk walked in and sat at the table as Wesley locked the door and brought the tea over, setting the mug of mango tea in front of Fisk.

  “I’m sorry for waking you up. I… couldn’t deal with it on my own.” Wesley sipped his tea.

  “It’s alright, sir. Now, what was the problem tonight?” Fisk shifted in his chair and took a gulp of his tea.

  “It was, uh, the apparition. In the mirror.” Wesley nodded, asking,

  “It wouldn’t go away?” Fisk shook his head, his hands trembling ever so slightly.

  “No, it wouldn’t. I almost called Vanessa, but she doesn’t know about it yet. Or my dreams.” Wesley smiled softly and drank a bit more.

  “If you’re looking to make things serious with her, you’ll have to open up a bit more.” Fisk smiled a bit.

  “Did you know, on our first date, when I ordered the wine you recommended, I told her that you picked it out. She said that maybe she should be going out with you instead.” Fisk took another swig of tea.

  “She didn’t mean that,” Wesley said, interlacing his fingers with Fisk’s and rubbing the other man’s hand comfortingly with his thumb. “She likes you. It isn’t hard to see why.” Fisk smiled again, squeezing Wesley’s hand briefly.

  “It wouldn’t be for you, would it?” Wesley shook his head, smiling, and let go of Fisk’s hand, taking their now empty mugs to the sink and washing them out.

  “You can go to the bedroom now. I’ll use the couch for tonight.”

  “No, it’s alright. I can use the couch. It’s your bed, after all.” Wesley put the cups on the drying rack, sighing.

  “Sir --”

  “Wesley.” They stared at each other for a moment before Wesley sighed again, saying as he walked to his room,

  “I suppose we’ll both have to use the bed, then.” Fisk smiled and followed him, hanging his robe on the hooks by the door. Wesley took his own robe off and got in the bed, pulling the blanket aside as Fisk got in. Wesley put his glasses away and turned the lamp off, lying down as Fisk pulled the blanket up over them both. Wesley rolled onto his side and murmured,

  "You're far too demanding of an employer. I don't know why I still work for you." Fisk smiled sleepily, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Wesley's ear.

  "Would you like me to fire you?" He asked, his voice soft. "I can do that, right now. _Then_ you can sleep on the couch." Wesley shook his head, pulling the blanket up a bit more over their shoulders.

  "I suppose I can deal with it for a while longer," Wesley said with a sigh. "I still want to know where you're hiding the resignation forms." Fisk closed his eyes and brought Wesley's hand up to his face, kissing his palm.

  "I'll tell you when you need them." He whispered. Wesley rested his hand on Fisk's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.  

  "Goodnight, James." Fisk said before falling asleep, snoring softly. Wesley smiled and closed his eyes, touching their foreheads together.

  "Goodnight, Wilson." He said into the quiet stillness of the bedroom. He very lightly kissed Fisk on the lips before falling asleep himself, feeling rather content.

  Yes, he could deal with this for a long while.

 

 


End file.
